quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/How We Got Here (Season 2 Winter Finale)
Warning: This blog contains spoilers from recent episodes. The second winter finale of Quantico is on the horizon, and this sophomore season has been a roller-coaster to say the least. The CW series, Supernatural, has "The Road So Far," which pops up on the season premiere, the mid-season premiere, and the season finale. In the case of this terrific ABC series, it's "How We Got Here," the events leading to the upcoming winter finale. As we know, the second season kicked off with the appearance of the Citizens Liberation Front, a mysterious terrorist group who invaded the G20 Summitt in New York. As we saw instantly in the premiere, Kudove, they meant business--as the very final scene featured them killing and beheading Elaine Todd, the First Lady of the United States. Creator Joshua Safran apparently wasted no time delivering the big shocks, with the biggest one (IMO) coming in the following episode, Lipstick. That episode ended with Miranda Shaw being revealed as a villainous conspirator for the group, as she sent one of the members a message regarding Alex Parrish's whereabouts. Though Alex remains unaware of Miranda's evil role, she (and the viewers) did learn the identity of one of the masked terrorists: Angie, one of the CIA instructors at The Farm. Angie was unmasked by Alex during a fight, which ended with Alex killing the traitoress. We've seen Shelby Wyatt engage in another relationship in the past timeline, as she's apparently hooked up with León Velez. In the future timeline, Shelby was informed of Miranda's true role by hacker Eric Boyer, who was intended to be used as a pawn by the Front, thanks to Miranda handing him over to them, only to commit suicide instead. As we saw in the last episode, LCFLUTTER, Miranda successfully framed her boyfriend as a conspirator, doing so by planting the phone she uses to keep in contact with the terrorists on him. We were met with a blast from the past with the return of Will Olsen, who Shelby went to regarding her suspicions of Miranda; but it appears that Will could be drinking the same proverbial Kool-Aid as Miranda, as he himself stated that he's all in. Which begs yet another question: is Nimah really with the terrorists?! The final scene of AQUILINE (following the death of Leigh Davis; which still haunts me) showed the group taking in Raina, only for "Raina" to remove her niqab and reveal herself as Nimah, telling the group that Dayana is "one of them," while the reai Raina is tied up. When did this switch happen? Did Nimah really turn against her country, and more importantly, her own sister?! I was hoping to get an inkling of that answer in the following episode, but the sisters weren't even in it. And can I just say how much I hate Lydia? I can't stand her; never have since the premiere. I have often compared some of the new characters to the ones from Season One, and when it comes to Lydia, she is definitely the new Natalie Vasquez. The difference is that Natalie, despite her arrogance, appears to be reasonable and has a softer side. I have yet to see that with Lydia, and it was definitely proven with her actions in AQUILINE, taking the drives for herself and leaving Alex on her own. So far, Owen Hall isn't all the way like Liam O'Connor, but the jury, IMO, is still out on him. My favorite new character is Harry Doyle, and not because he shares the same name as Bob Uecker's character in the Major League movies, though it's a factor. He provides the comic relief on the series, and he has that mystique about him, though some of it left when he revealed himself as an undercover MI6 agent. He is definitely the new Simon Asher, my favorite from Season One. The second season started with two gaps caused by the show being pre-empted; once in October for the debate, and another this past Sunday due to the AMAs. Because of this, the winter finale comes on the eighth episode of the season, which is just over the one-third mark of the 22-episode season. We should expect a number of answers to ongoing questions this Sunday, one of them being about Miranda. What led her down this path? Many fans say that she could be blaming the government for the death of her son; a weird theory I had is that Miranda could have some contempt for Alex over her tryst with Liam--remember: Miranda also hooked up with Liam, while he was married. According to Josh, we should get some resolution regarding the twins. Is Nimah really the evil twin? Part of me hopes not, though I love an evil twin story. One question I really want answered involves Ryan. In the near end of LCFLUTTER, Ryan received a phone call saying that he's been selected. For what?! We want answers! The promo did promise a shocking betrayal, but if it's Ryan, I'll riot! Regardless, I am so looking forward to Sunday's winter finale! Category:Blog posts